This protocol should determine whether or not pre-surgical intralesional treatment with C. parvum in conjunction with post-surgical C. parvum as an adjuvant to surgery in the treatment of epidermoid carcinoma of the head and neck will decrease the incidence of 1) local recurrence, b) distant metastases, c) prolong the disease-free interval and d) increase the overall cure rate of the tumor. The experiments carried out in conjunction with this protocol will provide information on the prognostic value of monocyte chemotaxis in epidermoid carcinoma of the oral cavity, pharynx, and larynx. Moreover, these experiments should help elucidate some of the effects of C. parvum on monocyte function and anti-tumor effector function in man.